The World is Ours
by katherine0301
Summary: Jessica needed to get away and without the help of her family and friends a mysterious boy comes along to help her. Aladdin x OC Sorry it takes a while to introduce Aladdin but I promise he will be a main character in this story, don't you fret.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter One-

She took a deep breath as she approached the door, patting down all her stray dark hairs before knocking on the door. How many times had she wished that these insecurities would finally flicker and die? Stupid hair... Ugh. She wanted to be disgusted at herself for being so pathetic. Maybe that was part of the cycle she had caught herself in... but there was time to think about that later. Raising her arm, she ground her teeth and brought her fist to the door. Her fist rapped against the door, once, twice, three times. No answer. She sighed and rolled her eyes, realizing how stupid she had been, thinking he would still be here after all these years. She spun on her heels and began to walk away when she heard the door open and a familiar voice in her ears. "That's just like you. So impatient," the voice chuckled behind her. At the sound of his voice, she jumped and twirled back around, doing a full 360-degree turn until they were face-to-face; him smirking at her from the snow-dusted porch and her simply staring back, stunned that he had showed up. Her breath caught in her throat as she admired the familiar man she grew to hold so dearly. Had it really been so long? The somewhat baby face she remembered so vividly was replaced with a rugged slender exterior. His shaggy, brown hair was carelessly tucked beneath a grey beanie and just as much effort was included in his attire. The button-ups and khakis she remembered from years ago were also interchanged with dark-wash jeans and leather jackets. The boy she once knew was gone and she wasn't necessarily complaining. "... Did... Did you wait until I turned to leave just to do that?" she asked, watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe I did, " he replied, leaning closer to her face. "What are you going to do about it?" He winked at her, a smirk forming across his lips. As he leaned closer, she could smell the cologne and smoke infused into his clothes. It was scent that had become comforting for her. She breathed deeply and pulled away.

"So, are we going to do this or not?" He leaned away from her, straightening back up to his full height, almost a foot taller than her-his eyes never left her, though.

"Do what, dare I ask?" he asked, playing innocent as he cast her a coy smile. "Go for a walk? Go shopping? Enlighten me." She let a smile crack her lips and shoved him playfully.

"You're a jackass, you know that?"

He smirked, "I've been told. Why don't you come inside?" She followed behind as they entered the old house that she used to know so well. It looked like nothing had changed since she left but there was one prominent difference she couldn't determine. "I know why you're here. But you can't use me as an escape." She turned to face him again. After those words, the moment seemed to slow down-the room became hushed, as if the furniture were straining to hear how she would reply. Those sad eyes of his... His mouth still smiled that mischievous smirk she knew so well, that crazy lopsided grin, but now... his eyes held something she never thought she would see in him. Was it concern?

"Why do you say that?" She said the words carefully and slowly, letting them roll off her tongue. She had to be cautious now-she was walking on thin ice.

"Don't act like I don't know. Your mother called me and told me you ran away and that you would probably come to me. You can't keep doing this Jessica" he spoke in a hushed tone as if to make sure no one was listening. Her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to find the right words when everything just poured out.

"I can't deal with this anymore! He's an ass, Jake! I can't be around this bullshit, he can't keep doing this!" she sobbed. Jake rushed to her side and hugged her tightly, protecting her from the world of hurt that she had been through. Tears feel from her eyes like a tsunami, drenching his dark t-shirt. Her eyes turned a bright shade of blue which she always hated. "Of course the one time I like the colour of my eyes, they're bloodshot and awful looking" Jessica thought to herself. Jake twirled Jessica's long black hair 'round his finger and hushed sweet nothings into her ear. They sat talking about the years spent apart, the blurred years that have been endlessly suppressed, until late into the night. Jessica sat up, tossed her hair into an untidy bun and looked up into Jake's brilliant hazel eyes and smiled. She thought about going home but opted for hoping Jake would let her crash on the couch.

"You know, I think I have an old t-shirt you could wear if you want to crash here tonight. I'm sure you wouldn't want to sleep in jeans." Jake spoke with a slight smirk that was always prominent on his face. Jessica just nodded and walked over to Jake, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much, for everything." she whispered in his ear. Jessica walked off to the spare bedroom, and Jake followed behind, heading towards his room to grab something for her to wear. As Jake searched through his drawers he couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Jessica had been looking as they sat and talked all afternoon. He remember the way her hair fell down over her shoulders and the way she smiled ever so slightly whenever they would look at each other in the eyes. Jake smiled to himself and grabbed a t-shirt, walking over to the spare bed-room Jessica was staying in. He heard her humming to her self and threw the t-shirt at her.

"Sweet dreams, birdie." he winked and walked away, the smile never leaving his lips. As he laid down in bed he couldn't stop thinking about all that Jessica had been through and all the he could've done for her. Although he didn't know how long it would take, or what, he knew he had to make things right again. Not just for her, but for the sake of what he hoped could develop in the future.


	2. Update

/Hello lovely readers! I just want to apologize greatly for my lack of posting lately. I know it's been months since I posted the first chapter but I promise that chapter will be up as soon as possible. I've just been incredibly busy with school and traveling and what not. But I will let you know right now that I am working on chapter two and it is about half way done so hopefully as a way to buy your forgiveness I will post the beginning of chapter two for all you patient watchers so are still waiting! Love you all and reviews would be greatly appreciated! They are my motivation to continue writing this after all. 3/

-Chapter Two-

Jessica woke to the over-whelming aroma of pancakes and the sound of bacon sizzling on a pan. She stood up, evened her shirt and stood in front of the mirror, examining her body. Her eyes traced over her bare legs which were faintly covered by the over-sized shirt given to her the night before. Jessica contemplated slipping on something more modest but chose to go for a more seductive look. After the way Jake looked last night and the way he would intently stare at Jessica as she spoke only made it more impossible to keep her mind focused on what she came here for; an escape, not a relationship filled with lust and desire. Jessica made her way towards the kitchen and caught her breath as she caught the sight of Jake, topless, preparing breakfast. She stood for a moment, admiring the exposed male in front of her. His back was turned towards her but the defined muscles of his back made her cheeks turn a crimson colour. Jessica composed her thoughts and straightened herself out before approaching the hunk who was ever so kindly preparing her breakfast. She crept silently up behind him and slithered her hands around his torso and up his chest feeling the definition of his abdomen. A slight chuckle emerged from Jake's lips causing Jessica to smile. "What's so funny?" she pondered in a seductive tone.

"You," Jake replied as he spun around in her grip and lifted her up by the waist, gently placing her down on the counter. "You think you can win this game, but I think we both know that I'm the best when it comes to surprising people with seduction. You really think I didn't plan you walking in here and seeing my muscles and instantly wanting me?" He spoke in a joking tone but there was a hint of seriousness underlying the teasing. Jessica bit her lip and looked into Jake's eyes.

"Oh Jake, you're as cocky as ever. Not that I'm complaining. I think I like this new _**seduction game**_ we'll be playing from now on," Jessica replied just as playful but also, just as demanding. Jessica knew exactly what she wanted in that moment from Jake, and exactly what Jake wanted from her. But she would never give him the pleasure of knowing just how true his words were. She was definitely taken aback this morning when she walked into the kitchen and she knew she would never win this game, but it was worth a shot. Jessica met Jake's lust filled eyes and pressed her hand against his cheek, cupping his face. Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips met and their tongues danced in unison. Jessica softly bit down on Jake's lower lip, creating a soft moan to emerge from his mouth. Jake pulled away to catch his breath as Jessica began leaving light feathered kisses along Jake's neck.

"Jessica," he breathed. "Wait, I need to tell you something."


End file.
